


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Explicitly Lydia/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future AU, Apocalyptic. </p><p>Sometimes when you're at your loneliest, you're alone together. Death doesn't stop the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. My bad summary. (Twice now I've gone to write Sterek and ended up with a Stydia :] )

Stiles remembered the drive to his mother's funeral. He had watched the rain droplets chase each other and race down the windows. He had watched the rain slow, the closer he got to the cemetery. He had watched his dad try to remain strong but saw the tears slip out when Stiles asked to listen to 'Forever and For Always' because it was Lillian's favorite song and the one Stiles would recite to his mom when he couldn't sleep at night.

But everything during the ceremony was forgotten. He had cried, he'd been forced to talk to people, he'd been told to lay a lily on her grave even though daffodils were her favorite flower but no one would listen. 

He'd came back and laid on floor, unable to climb into a bed that his mom wouldn't be able to slide in next to him ever again. He'd pulled a ratty old sweatshirt over his legs and sobbed. 

Dry, heart-broken sobs. Lillian had told him to make your tears worth something. Don't cry for a bully. Don't cry for the rain. Cry for a lost love. Cry because you're shocked by the brightest of the sun after a week of cold. 

So he cried for warmth-filled sweaters and cinnamon hot chocolate and waking up at 5 am to see dolphins swim during a sunrise at the beach. 

The sheriff had come in during the tornado of tears and held him, sitting on the floor together, and watched the sun go down on another day they'd survived.

Together alone. 

His dad had whispered to him and kissed his hair and shook with silent tears as Stiles nestled closer into his arms.   
\---  
"Don't close your eyes. It makes it worse. It brings them back. They're...not," Stiles spoke softly, rubbing gentle circles on Lydia's back. "God, I l know how hard this is. I know what this love feels like. It feels like greyscale and wearing shorts in winter and like nothing could ever be allowed to be fixed ever again. But it is. Believe me, it is."

Lydia curled in tighter on herself and Stiles continued to speak. "It's listening to their favorite songs and wishing that heaven has the best surround sound ever so they can always hear the albums, with you singing back-up."

Lydia let out a choked sob but she nodded. Looking up, her eyes said 'go on.' 

Stiles braced himself for his own tears. "It's wishing for thunder every time you only get a drizzle. Let there be more, please. This wasn't all they were here for right? To love and to die..."

Lydia spoke up for the first time. "My  parents... They said, life is being happy and knowing you'll be unhappy but making it bright. St-Stiles, I don't know how to find brightness in this war, but if they were here..." She smiled, a small upturn of the lips. "Mom would... Mom would go shopping. She'd kick-butt and look like Victoria Beckham doing it. Dad would go out... Daddy would..." Lydia leaned into Stiles, unable to go on.

"Lydia Martin, if I know anything about you, it's that no one can hurt you. Survive these battles for them. Get us out of here and if you must, go down fighting." Stiles stood and offered his hand. Lydia allowed herself to be pulled up after wiping her tears. 

"If I'm walking through this fire... You're walking by my side, Stilinski. Twenty-five years still isn't enough time for me to be on my own."

She smiled and they walked to the door, hand in hand. He handed her her gun of wolf's bane bullets and nodded to the door. 

"Together alone," he whispered.

"Just together, Stiles." 

And suddenly he wasn't afraid any more. Because backing him up, was his mom and his dad and the Martins and Erica and Boyd and Isaac and Allison and Scott and Derek, if only in spirit. 

But that was enough. They were safe and sound. And soon he'd join them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift the entire time writing it and it made me cry, thinking about a close friend that just had to bury their mother.


End file.
